mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuka Nagamori/Rakurai's version
) |Image = File:E-Nagamori_Portrait.gif |Creator = Rakurai |Downloadlink = Rakurai's homepage |Resolution = High}} Like most of Rakurai's creations, E-nagamori is one that can easily combo using a violin as the main weapon. These combos are achieved mainly through a combination of projectiles and music notes. Gameplay E-Nagamori has an IC gauge to the top-right or top-left. Changes from blue to red to light-blue over time. When it is red, RF and IC moves can be used but it turns the gauge blue. When it is light-blue, it allows usage of several RF moves. When it is light blue, one IC move will turn it blue. Taking damage while it is light-blue will make the gauge go down. There are combo damage adjustments. The damage goes down to 0 in combos eventually. After a certain number of hits, combos stop connecting. By using IC, combos can be extended. There is a certain amount of resistance. The main play using this character usually involves repeated usages of the "Slow and Keying" move followed by follow-ups like the Slash or the Dash Slash. By doing "Slow and Keying" and then a "Dash Slash" over and over, a combo can be achieved. The unlimited meter granted in higher palettes allows you to use the powered-up version of "Slow and Keying" that searches out for the enemy rather than go in a specific direction, allowing you to enter into attacks anywhere on the screen. The "Reverb and Awakening" move is usually used as a finisher, but can also be used as a combo starter by tossing out a "Slow and Keying" right after. The move "Slash and Prologue" can be used as part of a combo that tosses the opponent to the wall. About AI: In nagamori-2.cns, near where it says AIフラグ, the "value = 3" is where the AI level is specified. It can go from 1-5. Below that is the recoil guard rate (リコイルガード). Default is 5, max is 10. Below that is the special switch (特殊スイッチ). Below that is the IC gauge meter position (ICゲージの位置). You can change the position of where it displays on the screen. Stats Movelist About resonance: when Nagamori hits with certain moves, music notes will explode. | Drop onto the ground. Ctrl is not possible until landing.|}} right before receiving attack|A normal recoil guard. It is shorter compared to the original EFZ.|}} A | Use the IC gauge (to the top-left or top-right). Allows canceling of the lag after a move and allow movement right after. If it is a normal move, it allows the input of a special. But if it is an RF special, it cannot be canceled. It is similar to a "Romantic Cancel" in guilty gear. It also allows resetting of combo damage scaling and allows combo extensions. When it is blue, it means that more is recovered by using the IC gauge.|}} |Fills up the gauge. In 5p and 6p, also recovers life|}} |Slash attack of mystery. Has resonance|}} |Slash while dashing. Is instant movement, allowing movement behind the opponent. Has invincibility after dashing. Has resonance.|}} |Uses RF. Dash slash, backwards slash, slash diagonally upwards. The backwards slash searches for the opponent's position. Difficult to guard against. Has invincibility until the backwards slash. Has resonance.|}} | A sho ryu attack. Weak version is 1 hit, middle version is 2 hits, RF version is 3 hits. The final RF hit is bound to the wall and does have openings until it ends. Has resonance.|}} | A sho ryu attack. Weak version is 1 hit, middle version is 2 hits, RF version is 3 hits. The final RF hit is bound to the wall and does have openings until it ends. Has resonance.|}} | A sho ryu attack. Weak version is 1 hit, middle version is 2 hits, RF version is 3 hits. The final RF hit is bound to the wall and does have openings until it ends. Has resonance.|}} | Leaves music notes. The music notes explode with either resonance or time passing. The explosions themselves have resonance.|}} | Leaves music notes. The music notes explode with either resonance or time passing. The explosions themselves have resonance.|}} | Leaves music notes. The music notes explode with either resonance or time passing. The explosions themselves have resonance.|}} | Instant movement. Imported from Chibi-Mizuka.|}} | Instant movement. Imported from Chibi-Mizuka.|}} | Instant movement. Imported from Chibi-Mizuka.|}} | Throw an arrow. Weak version is in front, middle is diagonally upwards, and RF searches for the enemy. The RF version attacks the enemy regardless of position. By turning on the "special switch," the RF version can be powered up. Has resonance.|}} | Throw an arrow. Weak version is in front, middle is diagonally upwards, and RF searches for the enemy. The RF version attacks the enemy regardless of position. By turning on the "special switch," the RF version can be powered up. Has resonance.|}} | Throw an arrow. Weak version is in front, middle is diagonally upwards, and RF searches for the enemy. The RF version attacks the enemy regardless of position. By turning on the "special switch," the RF version can be powered up. Has resonance.|}} |Uses 1000 power. Full screen attack that penetrates guard. Somewhat slow. Ignores combo scaling and has some % damage.|}} |Uses 2000 power. A tatsumaki. Hits multiple times, but is not very strong. Has invincibility until the end.|}} |Uses 3000 power. Make strong rings and do a 3-way attack. Is bound to the wall. Arrows already on the screen will also become bound to the wall. Ignores combo scaling.|}} | Uses 1000 power. The reverb that was also in EFZ. Send out a shockwave and also a resonance. The middle version has 2 music notes and the strong version has 8. Unlike in EFZ, it can also be used in the air. It is bound to the wall if it hits. The 3 gauge version has invincibility and the 2 gauge version ignores stun from enemy moves until the end of the attack. The attack itself has no combo adjustment. The music notes do have combo adjustment. The attack itself does not change in power regardless of how much gauge is uses. Has resonance.|}} | Uses 2000 power. The reverb that was also in EFZ. Send out a shockwave and also a resonance. The middle version has 2 music notes and the strong version has 8. Unlike in EFZ, it can also be used in the air. It is bound to the wall if it hits. The 3 gauge version has invincibility and the 2 gauge version ignores stun from enemy moves until the end of the attack. The attack itself has no combo adjustment. The music notes do have combo adjustment. The attack itself does not change in power regardless of how much gauge is uses. Has resonance.|}} | Uses 3000 power. The reverb that was also in EFZ. Send out a shockwave and also a resonance. The middle version has 2 music notes and the strong version has 8. Unlike in EFZ, it can also be used in the air. It is bound to the wall if it hits. The 3 gauge version has invincibility and the 2 gauge version ignores stun from enemy moves until the end of the attack. The attack itself has no combo adjustment. The music notes do have combo adjustment. The attack itself does not change in power regardless of how much gauge is uses. Has resonance.|}} | Uses 2000 power|}} | Uses 2000 power|}} | Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power. A multiple-hit projectile. Can bind the enemy, so if it hits, allows continued attacks while recovering gauge. Has resonance.|}} |Uses 2000 power. Leave music notes while doing a sho ryu. It's a throw but the final attack can miss. The attack ignores the opponent's defense but is of low power. The explosions of the music notes do have combo adjustment. Has resonance.|}} |Uses 3000 power. A strong throw that does % damage ignoring combo adjustment. Good for combo finishers.|}} |Uses 3000 power and requires live to be below 30%. Strongest move that stops time for 520F. While time is stopped big supers cannot be used, the opponent's life slowly degens, the Slow & Keying move limitations no longer apply, and Nagamori is invincible.|}} Palettes gallery Palette characteristics: *1p: normal * 2p: RF gauge always max * 3p: power gauge always max * 4p: RF gauge and power gauge always max * 5p: very influenced by the "special switch." Has gametime state escapes. Nullifies grab instant kills (recovers to 444). Nullifies big damage (above 400). Has small regen while using melody of power. Ignores RF gauge and power gauge. * 6p: Has helper armor unlike 5p. Damage taken depends on the insta-guard rate. Changes in ability depending on whether the "special switch" is on or not. Has gametime state escapes. Always has armor. Has internal life management. Has small regen while using melody of power. Ignores RF gauge and power gauge. * 7-12p: not implemented. 'Victory quotes' Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Character versions